Population One, Act 3: A New Frontier
by zoroark09
Summary: A story that takes an unexpected twist from the normal Pokemon games. Originally based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games,the beginning of the story starts off with the main character Erik living as a human.


**Project 1: A new frontier**

By ~zoroark09

Enough time passed for Jeff to question me.  
>"Erik?" He was sincere, I could tell. "Can you not say?"<br>Jerrix was long gone by now, attending to a speech he was writing. I hadn't looked at it, nor would I even consider reading a private journal of his.  
>I was still thinking about something at a very deep level.<br>Something was wrong.  
>"Earth to person?" He brought a sense of humor in his message, which, for some reason, brought me back to reality.<br>I somewhat mumbled. "Sorry, what?".  
>"Oh you!" He teased me. "I wanna know what you've been up to! Have you just been sittin' around or something?"<br>I proceeded to head toward Jerrix's bed to sit down. "Well, if you really want to know..."  
>I relinquished the tale of my mother, glancing through the photo album that lay next to me. There were countless photo's capturing priceless moments in her life, including...<br>"Wow. She was a member of the elite four?" He said surprised. I knew what the elite four was: Trainers who have collected eight gym badges are granted to test their true skills against four 'elite' Pokémon trainers.  
>I kept on looking through the book. The plastic covers containing the photos were written upon. I stopped at the familiar date of April 9th, a day that gave my life meaning for the first time.<br>"This is..."  
>"This is?" Jeff was wondering what I laid my eyes upon.<br>When he asked, I closed the book and gently put it back in its place.  
>"That's when she gave me her last smile...and then she went out on a trip with my dad".<br>"What are you saying, Erik?"  
>"She never came back after that". I shook my head in denial and tried to remain composed.<br>Jeff offered to comfort me. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
>"Hehe. I've been talking to dad a lot about it. My dad told me she took out the gym leaders in less than a month!" I said in a proud voice.<br>"There's no doubt in my mind! I mean, she's was YOUR mom after all! He chuckled as I responded with yet another question.  
>"Now what are you saying?"<br>Outside of the circular window I began to see more and more land come out from the distant fog.  
>"I see you here on the radar thingy. Welcome to Sinnoh, Erik. Take a look!" I dashed out of the room, avoiding any people I may collide with, down the stairs, and through the double doors leading me out to the pleasant weather.<br>I took some time to scan the areas in my view.  
>"What do you think?" He sounded very curious, as if he is unfamiliar with his own residence.<p>

"It's...Incredible!"  
>My eyes became partially fixed on one important landmark. "What's that mountain?"<br>"That, brother, is Mt. Coronet. It basically separates Sinnoh into two halves: simply East side and West side."  
>My thirst for adventure began to emanate through my words. I continued to look along the shores of the island.<br>"The first thing I wanna do is explore Mt. Coronet! Which side are you on?"  
>Jeff was surprised at my eagerness to go to Mt. Coronet. We'll have to plan a trip then, you and me! I'm on the east side; I can see a ship in the distance. Is that you waving?"<p>

I couldn't help but wave, even though I couldn't confirm Jeff's figure.  
>"Hold on." He said in pure ecstasy. "It's getting noisy on your end. I'll meet you at the pier!"<br>He ended transmission due to huge waves of water crashing against the ship. I stopped waving as the sun was still high in the sky. Jerrix then confronted me.  
>"So". He began. "What do you think?"<br>"Same thing I told Jeff, incredible!" I gave him his phone back. "He's gonna meet me there first thing!"  
>A few tears of utter joy rolled down my face, onto my lips. I can't wait to meet him..."<p>

The ship felt like it was at a standstill, leaving me running to the pier.  
>"Typical you, Erik". Jerrix laughed and started to chat with a former colleague of his.<p>

There was no one in my way to slow me down as I ran, showing no sign of fatigue whatsoever. Some kind of a bridge led over to the railed walkway that is the pier. Jeff was leaning on the sidebars, waving at me still, and I slowed down as I saw his figure in the distance...


End file.
